rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 39
Notunoth 16, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. It is immediately preceded by OOS 37; it is immediately followed by OOS 40. OOS 38 happens at the same time. Transcript Gloom: Vale, you head to the Needle, an arcane tower that is Oceanside's communications hub with Sunholme. In addition to recently-added telephone services, this location is also responsible for relaying messages between the two allied nations. Always occupied, the station is not terribly busy at the moment. Vale: finds a phone and dials the burnett household Esteban: A somewhat familiar voice picks up, the head butler, Esteban. "Burnett Residence, Esteban speaking." Vale: "is izora available. it's....renn." Esteban: "Sure! I mean probably! I mean I'll check! Hang on." Izora: A few minutes later, someone picks up the receiver "Renn?" Izora's neutral voice comes over the line. Vale: "hello. apologizes for calling at--whatever hour it is." "do you have any way of putting me in contact with ruraina." Izora: "Rurai- oh. I see." Izora muses for a moment before answering. "Technically yes." Vale: waits to see if she says more Izora: "When do you need to see her?" Vale: "when would she be available to talk." Izora: "Approximately thirty seconds after I go and retrieve her, I would suppose." Vale: "okay." Izora: "Would you like me to do that?" Vale: "if you wouldn't mind." Izora: "Very well, should I bill my services to the Worthing family, or directly to you?" Vale: "to me." Izora: "Very well. See you soon." click Vale: dials the cardew residence while waiting Cecily: "Hello?" It's Cecily Vale: "cecily? it's renn. no time to talk much. i'll explain as soon as i can." "if i direct a bill from izora to you, can you cover it? I will pay you back as soon as i am able." Cecily: "Uh, sure, no problem, are you okay?" Vale: "i'm fine." "i miss you." Cecily: "I miss you, too. ...Do you think- no nevermind." Cale: "um, thank you. i'd....better go i guess..." "i hope we can hang out at xelbari's again soon." Cecily” "Me too! just name the time and the place! As long at it's Xelbari's. Um." Vale: "hehehe." "...goodbye." Cecily: "Bye" Gloom: Shortly, Izora and Ruraina appear not too far away, without Izora's usual thunderous fanfare, the embers of a consumed spell scroll drifting from her grasp. The two of them look around. Vale: vale approaches them. "hello. thank you for showing up on such short notice." looks to rue "we've technically not met i suppose. I'm vale." extends a hand to shake Ruraina: Ruraina looks confused, but shakes it "Ruraina Tal'Evel, What is it that I can do for you, Vale?" Vale: "it is regarding my companion ondo ar' thond tira. are you aware of his...condition?" Ruraina: "No, I do not. Is there another one?" she seems weirdly hopeful Vale: "yes, you're......" trying to think back to the letter she was eavesdropping on ondo writing, but it was a little while ago and she got emotionally charged and the details are fuzzy "you're aware of the....dead roots, i believe?" Ruraina: She seems puzzled for a moment "Oh yes, I didn't realize we were talking about the same... of course. It's good to see he's made even more friends." Vale: "are you familiar with any ways that could be.....remedied." Ruraina: "...No, that knowledge has largely been lost, though I've been speaking with the one called Siren, who seems to hold a vast repository of our people's collected memory. She may have some knowledge buried within her that could help. Almost certainly it would require a living cultivar of the plant used." Vale: "the plant used in his root system." Ruraina: "Yes" Vale: "what is it called, if you do not mind me asking." Ruraina: "I'm sorry, but I do not know." Vale: "and this...siren person does not know." Ruraina: "She may, but I have not yet inquired." Vale: "can you tell me more about siren." Ruraina: "She is an interesting person, aloof and difficult to know. She has been helping us settle in with the wood elves." Vale: "where can she be found." Izora: "She has a residence in Wolis," Izora says, "Though she's been spending time in Falenas with the sky elves lately." Vale: "falenas? where is that." Izora: "Where my mother is from." "In the forests near Wolis." Vale: "how can she be contacted." Izora: "Most of the ways one can contact a person, I presume. I suggest a letter." Vale: "is she aware of ondo's condition already." Ruraina: "No, we have not discussed it," Rue says Vale: "do you think she would be willing enough to provide help and insights for this situation." Ruraina: "I can ask, I... don't see why not." Vale: "aside from a living cultivar, is there anything else you think we may be able to provide to assist." Ruraina: "Nothing comes to mind, but it may be possible to create a substitute, I do not know." Vale: "okay." "please provide me with siren's address, if you would." Izora: Izora does so Vale: "ondo's condition is far less.....stable than he may have led you to believe." "if possible, it would be best to restore his roots as quickly as possible." Gloom: a persuasion check Vale: 18 Ruraina: Ruraina seems concerned "I have much work that needs to be done with my people, but I will do what I can." Vale: "thank you. please keep me posted." "i will send a letter to siren, but i expect you will reach her far before i do." Ruraina: "Very well, and yes, that seems likely." She says. Vale: "that is all. i expect i've kept you long enough." "izora, what is the bill." Izora: "For you? A friends and family discount of 3550 gold pieces." Vale: "okay. cecily will have that ready for you." Izora: Izora raises an eyebrow but says nothing. She unfurls another scroll, and then the two are gone Vale: vale immediately writes a letter to siren and finds a post office and eventually returns to the beach Category:OOS